INo One
by A Silly Production
Summary: Sam Puckett was no one. She couldn't measure up to Carly's looks or Freddie's brains, or Spencer's talents, or even Gibby's outbursts of randomness. She was just Sam Puckett, a no one. Seddie! but mostly Sam-centric!
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Puckett was no one compared to Carly Shay. Or Fredward Benson. Or Spencer Shay. Or even Gibby Gibson.

According to others, Samantha Puckett was _no one. She picked on people for fun. She steals from others because she's too lazy to work for herself. She fights with her own friends just go get attention._

Yep. Samantha Puckett was a no one.

She was a no one when she walked in on Freddie and Carly kissing.

She was a no one when her mother didn't even realize that she hadn't been home in a week.

She was a no one when she punches Gibby in the shoulders and he didn't even whine like he normally would.

She should have seen this coming. Everyone was fed up with her abuse and lack of effort with their friendship and work towards ICarly. Everyone had just had enough of her. And she had enough of everyone having enough of her. So she made up her mind.

She knew death wasn't an answer.

She decided—she was going to find her dad.

She walked in on Freddie and Carly watching a movie. She opened the door finding the him wrapping his arm around _her shoulders. And her head was on his. God how much he'd grown. He had muscles now, she remembered once time he actually pinned her down. She still have him a black eye once she got up though. She stared at his brown eyes and let out a sigh._

She'll never forget those eyes.

They were the reason why she'd daydreams all the time. About him and his honey brown eyes.

"Hi guys." Sam meekly said. Neither one of them turned around. "Hello?" she waved her arms trying to get their attention. "Fine, ignore me. I just want to tell you guys that, I'm sorry for everything I did, ok? I know I've been a bad friend," she looked down trying to hide her tears. "But you don't know why I do the things I do. You wouldn't understand." She continued. "I don't like picking on Freddie or Gibby, I only do it so you guys would pay attention to me once in a while instead of Carly. And because—" she caught her breath. "Becaue I like you Freddie." She swore he saw his eye twitched. "I steal because it's what I was taught to do, and when no one accepted me being nice, they all turned their backs on me." Freddie had turned and looked in her direction. "I'm sorry." She sobbed and ran out of the Shay's apartment with her bag.

"Sam…" Freddie whispered.

"What?" Carly asked confused.

"No—nothing." He said and stood up.

"Freddie?"

"I need to go out for a while."

" Freddie, you promised you'd stop doing this. Stop going after Sam. She's not coming back."

"I can feel her, Carls." He said and stormed out.

…

She didn't have the strength to go on, instead she went out to the fire escape where she and the nub had their first kiss. She looked down on the ground watching people roam around on the streets. She saw one particular person with his hands stuffed in his pockets that caught her eyes.

She decided to follow him.

She wasn't sure where he was going, but she knew it wasn't good.

Sure enough, he stopped and knelt down to a tombstone.

Sam walked behind him to see who's grave he was crying upon.

"Sam." He whispered her name. Sam crouched down and hugged him. She felt him shudder. "Sam?"

"_I'm here." She whispered putting her hand on his chest, right where his heart was._

Right where she belonged.

"God, I miss you Puckett." She almost smiled at the nickname.

"_I miss you too." _

"Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to do it?" She wasn't sure what she did, but she silently apologized anyways. "Why'd you have to save me? Why'd you have to run in front of that bus!" he angrily yelled through his teeth. "Do you know that the only reason why I'm with Carly is because she the closest thing I have to you. But she's not you. No one can ever replace you Sam. No one."

"_I'm sorry." She apologized again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." She hugged him as he hugged his knees rocking back and forth._

"You were always the strong one out of us, but you're not Superwoman. You can't stop a full on bus. And you definitely can't stop a broken heart now. But it's ok," Freddie pulled out a small bottle of pills.

"_Freddie? Freddie—" _

"All the pain will go away soon."

"_Freddie! Stop!" she yelled as she tried to discard the pills but she couldn't. Her hand kept going through his. _"I swear Fredward, if you kill yourself, I will never forgive you!" __

"If I can't have you when we were alive. Maybe I can have you when we're both in heaven." Freddie poured the pills into his mouth and drowned it down with a bottled water her brought wit him.

"_Freddie!" _

…

Spencer and Carly Shay stood outside of the hospital room waiting on the news of Fredward Benson. Gibby arrived a little bit later asking what happened. "I got a call." Carly said.

"From who?" Gibby asked.

"From Sam." She broke down crying. "But when I picked up, all I heard was Freddie's voice crying her name over and over." Even Gibby couldn't help but shed tears.

…

The trio stopped by Sam and Freddie's grave's and set down flowers. On Freddie's tombstone, it read:

_Here lies Fredward 'Freddie' Anthony Benson_

_February 4, 1994 –July 19, 2011_

_Son and loyal friend._

_"The love of one's life,_

_is the love between friends."_

On Sam's tombstone it read:

_Here lies Samantha Puckett_

_April 17, 1994-July 12, 2011_

_Daughter and ham-loving friend._

_No one was as funny as Sam._

_Or as honest, or a strong._

_No one will ever replace the Sam we love._

_Sam, may you rest in peace with ham and fried chicken._

Carly wiped the last of the tears on her cheeks before leaning into Gibby's shoulders. "What did the doctors say caused Freddie's death?"

"Pills." Gibby winced. "but it's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"Freddie didn't die from some stupid pills. He died from a broken heart."

…

"You stupid NUB!" Samantha Puckett yelled in hevean. "Why the heck did you do that?"

"I wanted to be with you. I couldn't stand it without you." Freddie answered sweetly.

"I was only gone a week!"

"You were gone forever." Even Sam couldn't reply to that. "Sam, I love yo-"

"Don't say it." She said with red eyes. "If you really loved me then you wouldn't have taken those pills. I even called Carly when you were dying to have her come and save you! I still don't know how I did it but I did but you decided to die anyways! So don't dare tell me that you love me!"

"Why did you jump in front of the bus for me?" He asked.

"That doesn't have to do with anything."

"Why? Why'd you do it—if you didn't love me too?" Sam crossed her arms across her chest and looked away. "I took those pills for the same reason you jumped in front of the bus for me." She challenged him with her blue eyes. "Because I couldn't live with myself if you weren't with me."

They were quiet for a moment. It was the first time in a long time that Sam was ever quite.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Sam finally said.

"Who is it?"

"I came across a man the other day. A man I only heard stories of."

"Who? Lord Voldemort?"

"No, he's someone important." Sam said with a small smile. She walked a way and he followed.

This man Freddie saw in heaven was tall. He had sharp brown eyes. Sharp, honey brown eyes. Eyes that she'd recognized anywhere.

"Freddie, I'm sure you recognized this man."

"Dad?"

"Hi son." Sam smiled.

…

"What about your father?" Freddie asked.

"What about him?"

"Is he _here?"_

"No. At least I don't think so. I checked all the names."

"You checked his name?"

"yeap. Mr. No One."

"Mr. No One?"

"yeap. I was a no one when I was living. So I figured he was too."

"Well, you weren't a no one. You were a someone. _My Someone. My Samantha Puckett." She felt her stomach flutter. "Hey, do you think we can get married in heaven?"_

...

the end.

...

hope you guys all liked it! Please read and reply! I also do a lot of photoshop work, and recently I've been doing some of Seddie artwork. If you like, please type this link in your URL box and check out my artwork! Thanks! .com/ My artwork are all labled by 'A Silly Production' and I also go by 'xisherlis'


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Sorry about the link..try this.. '.com' -type that in the URL without the quotation marks. otherwise if that doesn't work, go to deviantart(dot)com and in the search box type in 'xisherlis'.

Oh and i forgot about the disclamers too. i don't own icarly!


End file.
